


Космический дальнобойщик

by Kernel_Panic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alien Creatures, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, fandom YoI Sgushchyonka 2020, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kernel_Panic/pseuds/Kernel_Panic
Summary: Виктора Никифорова никогда не существовало, поэтому Юре пришлось его придумать. Или нет?..
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, ФБ-2020 Сгущёнка: Миди от M до E





	Космический дальнобойщик

Ночью ему приснился странный сон. Юра не запомнил подробностей, только голубоватые вспышки во мгле и мутное чувство тревоги, из-за которого он и проснулся, а после — долго лежал с открытыми глазами и смотрел в окно на серевшее небо. Под утро он снова задремал, не услышал будильник и теперь основательно опаздывал.

Юра захлопнул дверь машины, быстро пересёк полупустую стоянку, взлетел по ступеням ко входу в спорткомплекс и резко затормозил. Кошка опять была здесь. Как и вчера, и позавчера, и каждое утро на этой неделе. Крупная, абсолютно белая, без единого тёмного пятнышка, она сидела, аккуратно обернув пушистым хвостом передние лапы, смотрела на Юру и щурила глаза, как будто улыбалась старому знакомому.

Странные странности, в очередной раз подумал Юра и поспешил на ледовую арену. У него не было времени размышлять о чужих домашних животных, но в дверях он зачем-то обернулся. Кошка всё так же сидела на верхней ступеньке лестницы, потом словно почувствовала его взгляд, повернула голову и медленно моргнула: «Иди».

Юра как наяву услышал завораживающий вкрадчивый шёпот, от которого по спине скатилась стайка колких мурашек. Он вздрогнул, повёл плечами, избавляясь от идиотских фантазий, и почти бегом ринулся по полутёмному коридору в сторону катка, откуда уже доносились недовольные крики дяди Яши, сулившего страшные кары зазнавшемуся чемпиону, вздумавшему прогуливать тренировки в межсезонье.

Юра не знал, почему мыслями он то и дело возвращался к белой кошке, но выкинуть её из головы не получалось. Во время короткого перерыва он спросил у Милы:

— Не знаешь, чья кошка сидит на лестнице перед входом?

Мила отвлеклась от шнуровки на своих ботинках и удивлённо глянула в ответ.

— Какая кошка?

Юра принялся объяснять, но быстро сдулся, потому что и сам понял, что похож на психа. Какое ему вообще было дело до чужих животных?

— До сих пор скучаешь? — сочувствующе спросила Мила, взяла его за руку и мягко сжала пальцы. Юра хотел отдёрнуться, но не стал. Он действительно скучал, прошло слишком мало времени с того дня, когда он закопал Пётю в лесу за городом. Кошки, к сожалению, жили гораздо меньше людей.

— Заведи ещё одну, — посоветовала Мила и переключилась на рассказ о каком-то парне, с которым она давно хотела познакомиться, но никак не выдавалось подходящего случая.

Юра её не слушал, он думал о том, что белая кошка не выглядела бездомной. Она была слишком ухоженной, слишком спокойной и уверенной в том, что её никто не обидит. Непонятно, откуда она взялась на территории спорткомплекса, ведь поблизости не было жилых домов. Может, кто-то из персонала брал её с собой на работу. Но зачем?

На следующий день Юра вышел из дома пораньше.

— Я просто проверю, — сказал он себе.

Кошки на ступенях не оказалось. Юра постоял, озираясь по сторонам. На громкое «кис-кис» никто не отозвался. Но успокоиться просто так он, конечно, уже не мог, поэтому направился к пункту охраны и с пристрастием допросил всех, кто попался ему по дороге. Двое или трое из опрошенных подтвердили, что да, кошка была, но чья она или откуда, никто из них не знал.

А вечером она снова ждала его на верхней ступеньке лестницы, чуть в стороне от выхода.

— Ну привет. — Юра присел на корточки и погладил её между ушами.

Кошка довольно прищурилась, замурчала и подставила морду под ласкавшие пальцы. Теперь Юра заметил, что у неё были голубые глаза. Идеально чистая длинная шерсть на ощупь казалась почти шёлковой. Ошейника он, разумеется, не обнаружил.

— Так чья же ты? — Юра без особой надежды огляделся по сторонам. — Гуляешь сама по себе?

Кошка вывернулась из-под его руки, спустилась на пару ступенек и оглянулась, словно приглашая идти за собой.

— Ладно. — Юра поднялся и послушно пошёл следом.

Так они добрались до стоянки, где она уселась на асфальт перед его машиной. Юра постоял пару секунд, а потом пожал плечами, повторил «ладно», отключил сигнализацию и приглашающе распахнул пассажирскую дверь. Кошка как ни в чём не бывало запрыгнула внутрь и свернулась калачиком на переднем сиденье. Юра некоторое время задумчиво её рассматривал, потом оглядел стоянку, никого не увидел и захлопнул дверь. Во всяком случае, это нельзя назвать похищением, решил он. Уже сидя в машине он сообщил:

— Я буду звать тебя Пётей Второй.

Кошка дёрнула ухом, наверное, ей было всё равно.

Идти на руки она отказалась наотрез, самостоятельно выбралась из машины, направилась к нужному подъезду и поднялась на четвёртый этаж. Отпирая дверь в квартиру, Юра пообещал себе, что если кошка не захочет заходить, то он тут же отвезёт её обратно. От этих мыслей стало грустно, но та без раздумий зашла внутрь и отправилась исследовать новую территорию.

Юра включил свет, захлопнул дверь и двинулся следом. Он внимательно наблюдал за своей гостьей, медленно вышагивавшей по коридору, как вдруг краем глаза зацепился за странное движение в зеркальной двери шкафа. Юра резко развернулся — за долю секунды в голове пронеслись мысли о неуспевших сбежать грабителях или о ненормальных фанатках, затаившихся в тёмном углу — и не увидел ничего подозрительного. Зеркало отражало только его и кошку, обнюхивавшую тапочки, как попало брошенные утром.

— Нужно больше спать, — пробормотал Юра, — уже всякая фигня мерещится.

Кошка скептически посмотрела на него и, к счастью, ничего не ответила. А ещё через полчаса, когда они вдвоём расположились на диване, оказалось, что она — кот.

— Нихрена себе! — присвистнул Юра, задумчиво почёсывая подставленное под ласку пушистое пузо и рассматривая белые мохнатые яйца, — и как же мне тебя называть? Пётр?

Кот приоткрыл один глаз и послал Юре презрительный взгляд.

— Понятно, — сказал Юра, — Пётр не нравится. А как насчёт Василия? — Ещё один взгляд, полный презрения. — Пушок? — В бедро упёрлась мягкая лапка. — Барсик? — Лапка выпустила совсем не мягкие когти. Юра ойкнул и отодвинулся. — Ты серьёзный парень, да? — развеселился он, — тогда и имя тебе нужно серьёзное, чемпионское.

Он надолго задумался, а кот уселся на задницу и уставился на него с таким видом, словно прикидывал, загрызть человечишку прямо сейчас или всё-таки дать ему ещё один шанс. И тут Юру осенило.

— Виктор! — торжественно объявил он, — это значит «победитель». Я буду звать тебя Виком.

Кот ещё пару секунд не мигая смотрел на него, а потом завалился на бок и снова подставил пузо. Похоже, имя ему понравилось.

Стоило Юре улечься в кровать, как рядом прогнулся матрас, и Вик, никого не стесняясь, устроился на соседней подушке. Юра лениво поразился такой наглости и выключил свет. Этой ночью ему ничего не снилось, поэтому проснулся он вовремя, в отличном настроении и хорошо отдохнувшим.

— Куда ты лезешь? — Он одновременно обувался и пытался отпихнуть Вика от входной двери. — Я ухожу на тренировку, если сейчас выйдешь — будешь гулять до вечера.

Вик его не слушал, он упорно царапал дверную коробку и громко мяукал. Но Юра всё же исхитрился выскочить за порог и захлопнул дверь прямо перед мохнатой мордой. Он успел спуститься на четыре ступеньки, когда подъезд содрогнулся от душераздирающего вопля, от которого у Юры ёкнуло под ложечкой и встали дыбом волосы на затылке. Этот вопль не мог принадлежать живому существу, в нём слышались рёв бушующего адского пламени и голоса сотен тысяч демонов прямиком из преисподней.

Юра замер, занеся ногу над ступенькой, и вздрогнул от повторной звуковой волны, а от мысли о том, что с ним сделают соседи, если этот концерт затянется до вечера, передёрнулся уже всем телом. Нужно было возвращаться.

Ключ, как назло, не желал попадать в замочную скважину, а из квартиры продолжали лететь адские хоралы.

— Сейчас я тебя выпущу, — уговаривал Юра, — только заткнись!

Стоило двери приоткрыться, как из-за неё выстрелила белая молния и стремглав метнулась вниз по лестнице.

— Сумасшедшая зверюга, — ругнулся Юра, снова запер дверь и отправился следом.

Вик ждал его на площадке между лестничными пролётами, сидел, обернув лапы пушистым хвостом, и преданно смотрел наглыми голубыми глазами. Глядя на него, Юра только головой покачал.

— Пошли, раз тебе здесь не нравится — отвезу обратно.

Вик послушно спустился вместе с ним на первый этаж и вышел из подъезда, но к стоянке не пошёл, уселся на солнышке и принялся умываться.

Юра оглянулся, и ему показалось, что кот помахал лапкой: «Иди-иди, я тебя тут подожду».

По шее опять побежали мурашки, пришлось стиснуть зубы и унять взбесившееся воображение.

Может, Вик действительно привык гулять сам по себе, успокоил себя Юра, а вслух сказал:

— Вернусь поздно, если захочешь подняться в квартиру, жди меня тут.

Чувствовал он себя при этом последним идиотом, но Вик слушал внимательно и на секунду прикрыл глаза, как бы говоря: «Я всё понял».

«Бред какой-то», — в очередной раз подумал Юра и направился к машине.

Домой он вернулся гораздо позже, чем рассчитывал. Вначале его задержал дядя Яша, потом Юра потерял почти час в стихийной пробке, образовавшейся из-за аварии на проспекте, и опоздал к назначенному времени в автосервис, пришлось ждать пока знакомый слесарь освободится, за это время сумерки превратились в непроглядную ночь.

Он оставил машину на стоянке и побрёл через дворы к своему подъезду. Как на зло, по пути не горел ни один фонарь.

Дерьмовый вечер, конечно, не мог закончиться ничем хорошим. Юра даже не удивился, когда в очередной тёмной арке дорогу ему заступили двое парней с, очевидно, самыми гнусными намерениями.

— Эй, пацанчик, закурить не найдётся? — сиплым голосом поинтересовался один из них, а сзади раздался надсадный кашель и скрежет арматуры по брусчатке.

Это был какой-то ёбаный пиздец! Юра резко ощутил себя персонажем бандитского сериала, зверское убийство которого в течении следующих пятидесяти минут экранного времени будет расследовать главный герой, и почувствовал, как к горлу подкатила тошнота.

«Против лома нет приёма, — учил его дед, — если драка неминуема — бей первым и беги».

Вот только бежать было некуда. Юра оглянулся, со спины заходили ещё двое, казавшиеся в темноте плотными сгустками теней.

Да у него даже дорогих вещей с собой не было, кроме коньков и телефона! Ну кто в наше время считает телефон ценностью? А коньки этим уродам явно были без надобности. Если бы они разули и вскрыли его машину — поимели бы в разы больше!

Юра чуть развернулся, чтобы видеть всех нападавших, и прикинул варианты. Если хорошенько врезать тому, что стоит впереди слева, то появится шанс проскочить, но если у того, что справа, есть нож, то тут Юра и закончится.

Уроды подбирались к нему всё ближе, решать и решаться нужно было быстро. Юра крепко зажал в кулаке связку ключей и шагнул вперёд, как вдруг из тьмы, свернувшейся у дальней стены арки, отделилась ещё одна тень. Она была гораздо выше и шире человека и передвигалась странными рывками. Юра и моргнуть не успел, как тот мудак, которому он собирался вломить, внезапно согнулся пополам и заорал. И в этом крике были только дикий страх и ослепляющая боль.

Не понимая, что происходит, Юра отшатнулся к стене, вжался в неё спиной и постарался не дышать. В темноте ничего нельзя было разглядеть, но он слышал, как слева замерли и тяжело запыхтели двое утырков, а справа нарастало какое-то суматошное движение, потом раздался влажный хруст, и ему под ноги откатилось что-то округлое. Юра успел удивиться тому, откуда в тёмной подворотне взялся мяч, а в следующую секунду по стенам арки заплясал дёргающийся тусклый луч света — кто-то из подкарауливших его уродов пытался подсветить происходившее экраном телефона. Юра уставился себе под ноги и почувствовал, как у него зашевелились волосы на затылке. Луч на мгновение выхватил из тьмы блестевшие белки закатившихся глаз и оскаленные в диком ужасе зубы. Рядом с Юрой на брусчатке валялась человеческая голова. Одна голова, без тела. На гладком, будто оплавленном, срезе шеи белели кости позвоночника.

«Никаких фонтанов крови, как в фильмах Тарантино», — тупо подумал Юра, и его тут же скрутило в сухом рвотном спазме. Размышлять о том, кто мог запросто оторвать голову взрослому человеку, он не собирался. Но тело будто само собой развернулось вправо, пытаясь получше рассмотреть происходившее. Судя по доносившимся звукам там кто-то что-то ел. И пока этот кто-то был занят, нужно было убираться, нахрен, из проклятой подворотни!

Видимо, эта мысль пришла в голову не только ему, потому что двое слева, до сих пор топтавшиеся на месте и подсвечивавшие арку телефонами, вдруг бросились бежать. Юра собирался рвануть следом за ними, когда скорее ощутил, чем увидел, как мимо него пронеслось нечто-то огромное, тёмное и мохнатое. От неожиданности он вздрогнул и судорожно втянул носом воздух. Оно было гораздо крупнее самой большой собаки и пахло грозой.

Мохнатая темнота в два прыжка настигла убегавших, и после мгновения мёртвой тишины снова послышались крики и влажное чавканье. Больше Юра не ждал ни секунды, он стартанул с места как на спринтерском забеге и не останавливался, пока за спиной не захлопнулась дверь его квартиры. Он старательно не думал о том, что это было, откуда оно появилось и что сделало с напавшими на него уродами, трясущимися руками запер внутренний замок и накинул цепочку. Единственное, что его сейчас заботило — он был дома, целый и невредимый. Ещё Юра немного беспокоился о Вике, но не настолько, чтобы отправляться на поиски. Тот был умным котом и раз не дождался его у подъезда, значит, нашёл, где спрятаться.

В кухонное окно, обращённое во двор, не было видно ничего подозрительного. Одинокий фонарь освещал безлюдную площадку возле подъезда. Светились окна соседних домов. Стояла обычная питерская ночь.

У Юры тряслись руки, а в груди заполошно заходилось сердце. Если бы в его квартире водилась хоть какая-то выпивка, он сейчас накатил бы пару стаканов. Но алкоголя он не держал, а дыхательная гимнастика никогда не помогала, пришлось успокаиваться другими методами. Юра прошёлся из угла в угол большой комнаты, поприседал, отжался от пола, с десяток раз подтянулся на перекладине, закреплённой под потолком в коридоре. Адреналин постепенно перегорал, тело медленно, но верно возвращалось в норму, дыхание вновь стало глубоким, сердце забилось в ровном ритме, а дрожь постепенно унялась.

Юра запретил себе думать о том, что произошло под тёмной аркой.

— Я не буду думать об этом сегодня, — чётко проговорил он, глядя в глаза своему отражению в зеркальной двери шкафа. — И завтра — тоже не буду. Может быть, я обдумаю это на следующей неделе или даже через месяц.

Тут из-за входной двери раздалось тихое мяуканье. Юра подобрался, открывать ему совершенно не хотелось, но забить на Вика, зовущего с той стороны, он тоже не мог, поэтому внимательно изучил в глазок хорошо освещённую лестничную площадку, на которой не было видно ни души, потом проверил цепочку и щёлкнул замком. Вик удивлённо заглянул в приоткрывшуюся щёлочку и стал не спеша протискиваться в квартиру. Юра ускорил его, подпихнув ногой под пушистый зад, захлопнул дверь и привалился к ней спиной. От облегчения у него снова начали подрагивать колени. Вик вился рядом и громко мурлыкал.

— А у тебя, смотрю, всё в полном порядке, — слабо улыбнулся Юра и присел на корточки.

Он протянул руку и погладил кота между ушами, потом мельком глянул на зеркальную дверь шкафа и открыл рот, готовый заорать от ужаса. Отражение подёрнулось серой дымкой, сквозь которую проступили очертания мужской фигуры, но через мгновение в зеркале снова были только он и Вик. Юра моргнул и шумно выдохнул через нос, похоже, от пережитого у него до сих пор мутилось перед глазами, всё-таки нужно было принять успокоительное. Как раз этим он и собирался заняться, когда услышал:

— Не бойся, — вкрадчивый шелестящий шёпот раздался, казалось, прямиком у него голове, — я не причиню тебе вреда. И никому не позволю.

Юра медленно перевёл взгляд на сидевшего перед ним кота и успел заметить, что тот рывками открывал пасть в такт звучавшим словам, как в малобюджетном художественном фильме про животных. И Юра всё-таки заорал, а потом его накрыло благословенное забытьё.

Ему снова приснилась какая-то чушь. Он не запомнил подробностей, только голубоватые вспышки во мгле и мутное чувство тревоги, растаявшее без следа в ярком утреннем свете.

Юра перекатился на спину и от души потянулся. В ногах прогнулся матрас, Юра расплылся в улыбке и, не открывая глаз, пообещал Вику:

— Сейчас встану, и пойдём жрать.

— Я не голоден, — раздался в ответ низкий бархатный голос, он прошёлся тёплой волной по позвоночнику, пощекотал промежность, отдался в яйцах. Юру продёрнуло сладкой дрожью, а следом пришло понимание — в квартире был посторонний.

Юра распахнул глаза, в одно движение скатился на пол и поднялся на ноги уже сжимая в руке трёхкилограммовую гантель. На его кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, сидел абсолютно незнакомый, очень красивый и очень голый мужик. Он смотрел на Юру и приветливо улыбался.

— Ты ещё что за хрен? — зло поинтересовался Юра и чуть опустил руку с гантелью. От мужика не исходило угрозы, напротив, он выглядел расслабленным и сонным. — Как попал в квартиру?

Мужик откинул со лба светлую чёлку, улыбнулся ещё шире и сказал:

— Ты сам меня впустил вчера, не помнишь?

Юра ненадолго завис. Он начинал сомневаться в собственной нормальности. Мог ли психически здоровый человек видеть говорящих котов и тени, отрывающие грабителям головы? А теперь ещё этот хмырь, хрен знает откуда появившийся в спальне, и выглядевший так, словно выбрался прямиком из самой тайной и самой горячей фантазии.

Похоже, накопившийся стресс, переутомление и вынужденное длительное воздержание сделали своё дело — у него всё-таки поехала крыша, и начались галлюцинации.

Юра перехватил гантель покрепче и обошёл кровать. Он глаз не спускал с мужика, но тот не дёргался, всё так же улыбался и совершенно не смущался собственной наготы.

Юра остановился рядом с ним и толкнул в плечо. Мужик был материален — он покачнулся от тычка и не думал исчезать. Кожа под пальцами оказалась тёплой и мягкой, под ней прощупывались стальные мышцы. Он вообще выглядел спортивным. Юра окинул внимательным взглядом рельефную спину, сильные руки, пару секунд беззастенчиво пялился на крупный член, расслабленно лежавший на бедре. Взять бы такой в рот и... м-м-м. Юра заставил себя отвернуться.

Давно надо было сходить в клуб и снять кого-нибудь для разового перепиха, раз уж с отношениями не складывалось, а обращаться к профессионалам казалось неприемлемым.

Мужика его взгляд, похоже, не беспокоил — он всё так же сидел скрестив ноги, только повернул голову и заинтересованно смотрел на Юру, глаза у него были голубыми и наглыми.

Чужая нагота отвлекала, и это было проблемой.

— Где твоя одежда?

— У меня её нет.

Юра решил не выяснять, как так вышло, отошёл к шкафу, одной рукой вытащил оттуда первые попавшиеся штаны и кинул в сторону кровати:

— Прикройся!

А потом с некоторым сожалением наблюдал, как под растянутыми трениками исчезало лучшее, что ему попадалось за последние... сколько? Полгода? Год? Никогда прежде? Юра тряхнул головой и спросил:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Ты назвал меня Виктором, — мужик развернулся к нему и снова улыбался, — мне нравится это имя.

Юра чувствовал, что всё глубже и глубже проваливался в этот завораживающий бред, и было бесполезно искать разумные объяснения творившемуся вокруг пиздецу. Ладно, допустим он сошёл с ума и видел галлюцинации.

— Я назвал Виктором кота, — сказал он вслух, — ты не кот. Кто ты?

— Я твой ангел-хранитель!

Юра не верил в бога, но был уверен на все сто, что ангелы, хранители они или нет, существа бесполые, а значит, у них по определению не могло быть такого здоровенного хрена, о чём он и сообщил вслух. Мужик в ответ расхохотался и сказал:

— А тебе, похоже, нравится.

Юра раздражённо вскинулся спорить, но тот без паузы продолжил:

— Вначале я собирался остаться котом, но в том облике оказалось сложно наладить коммуникацию. Говорящий кот тебя напугал до обморока, поэтому я решил показаться как есть. Рад, что таким я тебя не пугаю.

Юра окинул его ещё одним долгим взглядом, в бреде просматривалась логика. Хотя было не понятно, зачем этому чудиле непременно нужно было ему понравиться. Решение этой задачки Юра отложил на потом, пока что его интересовала целостность дверных замков.

Не выпуская гантель из руки, он обошёл квартиру, проверил входную дверь и окна — всё было в порядке. Мужик — Виктор — бесшумно следовал на ним по пятам, но близко не подходил, и это было очень умно, потому что любое подозрительное движение могло закончиться для него прилетевшей в лоб гантелью. Нервы у Юры со вчерашнего вечера были на пределе.

— Ангел-хранитель, — позвал Юра, закончив обход территории на кухне, — чего ты от меня хочешь?

Виктор, притащившийся следом, удивлённо на него смотрел и молчал.

— Я тебя не звал, — напомнил Юра, — ты сам припёрся.

Виктор заметно стушевался и отвёл взгляд, а Юра невольно сильнее вцепился в гантель. Он ни секунды не верил в ангелов, а вот мелькнувшее в голове предположение, что это Виктор жрал вчера грабителей в подворотне, казалось всё более реальным. Тот, похоже, наблюдал за ним краем глаза или, может, умел читать мысли — стоило Юре перехватить гантель поудобнее, как он отступил на пару шагов назад, раздражённо взлохматил чёлку и, непонятно к кому обращаясь, сказал:

— Дурацкая была идея, ты не похож на религиозного фанатика. — Он глянул на Юру и сообщил, — никакой я не ангел. Я вообще не из их квадранта.

Юра ничего не понял, а Виктор поморщился, каким-то совершенно нечеловеческим движением переместился вбок и уселся верхом на стуле.

— Мы с тобой, в каком-то смысле, дальние родственники, — сказал он и слабо улыбнулся, — один биологический вид, но разные места обитания. В результате, некоторые различия имеются, но они не существенны. У вас есть теория эволюции, так что ты должен понимать, о чём я говорю.

Про теорию эволюции Юра слышал, поэтому кивнул, хотя решительно не догонял, какое отношение она имела к полуголому мужику, сидевшему на его кухне.

— Вы не одиноки во вселенной, — продекламировал Виктор, театрально выбросив руку вперёд и закатив глаза, и уже нормальным голосом добавил, — вселенная под завязку набита обитателями разной степени разумности. Таких как мы с тобой много, но других — ещё больше.

Юра слушал этот поток сознания и пытался понять, почему его галлюцинация вдруг завела разговор про космос? Ведь он никогда не увлекался научной фантастикой, да и вообще, не особенно любил читать.

И тут его осенило — галлюцинации не причём! Виктор был реальным и — за вычетом разговоров об инопланетянах — самым что ни на есть обычным человеком. Несправедливо, конечно, что такой охуенный мужик оказался законченным психом, но жизнь вообще редко бывала справедливой. Разумеется, ещё оставался вопрос, как он пробрался в квартиру, но об этом можно было подумать позже. Пока что нужно было решить, вызывать ли скорую или же просто выставить психа вон и забыть о произошедшем как о страшном сне.

Виктор тем временем тяжело вздохнул и задумчиво взлохматил волосы на затылке.

— Мне крупно не повезло, — сказал он, глядя в сторону, — застрял на планете, куда ещё не ступала нога человека.

Юра издал возмущённый звук, но Виктор не обратил на него внимания, полностью погружённый в себя.

— Я хотел рассмотреть поближе вашу звезду. Умирающий жёлтый карлик — явление довольно редкое, за пробы и собранную информацию мне могли неплохо заплатить. Даже не думал, что обнаружу здесь разумную жизнь. Машину сильно потрепало в поясе астероидов. Я собирался немного её подлатать и передохнуть. Поторопился, не провёл дальнее сканирование, нарушил парочку протоколов безопасности и поплатился за это. Если бы я знал, что планета обитаема и уже выбралась в ближний космос, то никогда не совершил бы такой ошибки.

Виктор говорил и говорил, сыпал незнакомыми терминами, упоминал непонятные теории.

— Уже на орбите машина попала в облако космического мусора, получила ещё больше повреждений, потеряла управление и сгорела в атмосфере, я едва успел выбраться. Из-за сбоя в системе произошёл сброс груза, и он тоже уцелел. Сперва я думал, что всё не так уж плохо, что легко смогу связаться с питомником, чтобы они прислали ловчих. Но оказалось, что вы только начали осваивать космос. Очень мало взлётных площадок, и никакой дальней связи. У вас нет нужных технологий. У вас даже теорий нужных ещё нет. — Произнося это, Виктор запустил обе руки в свои волосы и выглядел глубоко несчастным.

Юра невольно ему посочувствовал. Хотя всё это и являлось плодом воспалённого воображения, очутиться в чужом мире без возможности вернуться домой, наверное, было страшно.

Что-то в рассказе беспокоило, что-то неуловимое, едва заметное, как комар зудевший над ухом. Юра мысленно перебирал услышанное в поисках источника раздражения. Где-то в потоке непонятных слов скрывалось что-то важное...

«Груз тоже уцелел... прислали ловчих...», — вдруг вспомнил он и уставился на Виктора:

— Какой груз? Что конкретно ты перевозил?

— О, — Виктор совершенно не выглядел удивлённым внезапным вопросом, — это... в твоём языке нет нужного термина..., — он издал странный звук, больше всего напоминавший скрип хорошо заточенных лезвий по льду при резком торможении, — это животное... охранник, помощник для охоты.

— Животное для охоты, — недоверчиво повторил Юра, — собака?

И Виктор с готовностью кивнул:

— В широком смысле. Это редкий вид. Он дикий, но очень умный, хорошо поддаётся дрессировке, мы с ним неплохо поладили во время перелёта. Некоторые... — он снова замялся, подбирая слово, — народы готовы заплатить немалые деньги за возможность заполучить такого.

Комариное гудение превратилось в рёв тигра.

— На что похожа твоя собака? — спросил Юра и отступил к окну. На самом деле ответ ему был не нужен, Юра видел это вчера в тёмной арке, где оно убило четырёх человек. Сгусток тьмы, озаряемый голубыми молниями, бесформенный, размером со взрослого лося. Похоже, крыша основательно протекала у всех присутствующих.

— Он не вполне материален. И не совсем разумен, — ответил Виктор, — во всяком случае, не так, как мы с тобой. Упрощённо — это плазма, способная что угодно преобразовать в энергию, а потом поглотить. Но тебе не нужно бояться, я найду его прежде, чем он кому-нибудь причинит вред.

И тут Юра не сдержался.

— Оно на моих глазах сожрало четырёх человек, — заорал он, — о каком, блядь, ещё вреде идёт речь?

Виктор нахмурился и замолчал, наверное, пытался понять, о чём он говорил.

— Ты его видел, — уточнил он, а после кивка уставился в пол и забормотал, — значит, адаптация закончилась за сорок семь дней. Слишком быстро. Почему? Незнакомая обстановка стимулирует обменные процессы? Или причина в звезде. Световые волны длиннее, период полного оборота короче...

В его речи всё чаще проскальзывали странные звуки, и очень скоро Юра не мог разобрать ни одного слова. Он просто слушал бархатистый рокот, плавно переходивший во вкрадчивое воркование, от которого подрагивали мышцы ног и появлялись странные желания, вроде — подойти прямо сейчас к Виктору, усесться ему на колени и хорошенько засосать. Всё-таки недоебит — страшная штука, решил Юра и отвернулся к окну, чтобы спрятать внезапный стояк.

Он бездумно разглядывал двор. Хлопнула дверь подъезда, из-под козырька показался Иннокентий Петрович — алкоголик с первого этажа. Он закурил, подтянул брюки и направился в сторону нелегальной круглосуточной наливайки. Юра проследил за ним до самой арки, и вдруг до него дошло кое-что по-настоящему странное — никто до сих пор не вызвал полицию. Он-то думал, что проснётся от завывания сирен, но внизу была тишь да гладь, как будто за целое утро ни один человек не обратил внимания на изгвазданную кровью и останками вчерашних грабителей арку. А следом пришло понимание, что ни крови, ни тел могло просто-напросто не остаться.

Размышляя об этом, Юра всё больше склонялся к мысли, что ни вчерашнее происшествие, ни сегодняшний рассказ не были бредом. Всё это было похоже на правду, абсолютно безумную и от того особенно страшную.

По его району действительно бродило нечто, прилетевшее издалека, условно разумное, любившее охотиться, и уже убившее нескольких людей. А человек — или не совсем человек — виновный в этом, сидел на его кухне и продолжал тихо рокотать на своём странном языке. Юра и сам не заметил, как от стояка не осталось и следа, а в голове, перебивая друг друга, заметались совершенно новые мысли.

— Зачем ты прилетел? — спросил Юра и развернулся лицом к Виктору. — Разведка? Шпионаж? Ты первопроходец, а за тобой придёт армия?

Виктор удивлённо на него посмотрел и отрицательно качнул головой.

— Какая армия? Ты думаешь, что вас кто-то захочет завоевать? Но зачем? Ваша планетка — глухомань на окраине, поблизости нет торговых путей или чего-то интересного для туристов. Солнечная система очень молодая, в ней не найдётся ценных ресурсов. Вы едва вышли в открытый космос, технологии не развиты, население малочисленно. Знаешь, сколько таких планет в известной вселенной? Миллионы. Не все они обитаемы, но в вашей цивилизации нет ничего примечательного. Я и попал-то в этот район случайно, просто потому, что не хотел возвращаться домой сразу по получении груза, и мне было всё равно куда лететь.

Юра слушал и постепенно успокаивался. Виктор, похоже, не врал, он не собирался взрывать военные базы, сбивать спутники и призывать армию клонов. Он просто доставлял груз, но из-за череды случайностей вначале попал на Землю, а потом — конкретно попал. Юра наконец-то опустил гантель на пол и спросил:

— Что собираешься делать дальше?

Виктор задумался.

— Вначале нужно найти груз, пока он не причинил ещё больше неприятностей.

«Неприятностей», — хмыкнул про себя Юра, но перебивать не стал. Виктор вдруг сам замолчал.

— А потом? — подстегнул его Юра.

— Я не знаю, — беспомощно откликнулся тот, — я не уполномочен на контакт. И не вижу в нём смысла. Как я и говорил, у вас нет технологий. Единственная надежда, что рано или поздно мой сигнал бедствия доберётся-таки до конторы, и они организуют спасательную экспедицию, но я бы на это не рассчитывал.

— Почему? — заинтересовался Юра, — у вас принято бросать своих на произвол судьбы.

Виктор пожал плечами.

— Богатых родственников, заинтересованных в моём возвращении, у меня нет. Вообще никаких нет, — добавил он тоскливо, потом встряхнулся и продолжил совсем другим голосом, — компания будет действовать по принципу наименьших потерь. Что дешевле: списать транспорт и груз или организовывать поиски.

Звучало это настолько знакомо, что Юра невесело усмехнулся:

— Не далеко же вы ушли от нас в части общечеловеческих ценностей.

Виктор безрадостно кивнул.

— Я смотрел ваши фильмы, читал ваши книги, наблюдал за людьми в их естественной среде обитания и могу сказать, что внешне мы ничем не отличаемся, да и психологические различия минимальны, иначе я не сумел бы остаться незамеченным и так быстро выучить язык.

Что ж, самый безумный бред, который Юра слышал в своей жизни, оказался реальностью. Остался только один вопрос.

— Что ты сделал с моим котом?

Виктор смотрел в ответ удивлённо.

— В каком смысле «сделал»? — уточнил он, — я здесь.

А потом воздух вокруг него подёрнулся знакомым серым маревом, в котором терялись цвета и расплывались очертания предметов. От этого мельтешения Юру затошнило, как будто он попал в мёртвую зыбь, но через секунду марево растаяло, а на стуле вместо Виктора сидел белый кот. Он пытался выбраться из растянутых треников, а когда получилось — с недовольной мордой соскочил на пол, глянул на Юру и сказал:

— Это тоже я.

Юра почувствовал, что мир покачнулся у него под ногами. А ведь он почти поверил в космические путешествия...

Виктор же прошёлся по кухне, потом воздух вокруг него затрепетал, а когда марево рассеялось — он снова стал абсолютно голым собой, без понуканий натянул треники и обернулся к Юре.

— Ты оборотень?

— «Оборотень» — это что-то сказочное, — откликнулся Виктор и развёл руками, — во мне нет волшебства. Это мимикрия.

Слово было знакомым, и немного подумав, Юра решил, что ему не нравилось то, что это слово под собой подразумевало.

— Ты можешь стать кем угодно? — мрачно спросил он и немного расслабился, когда Виктор отрицательно покачал головой. — Почему?

— Новой форме нужно учиться. Это долго, скучно и чаще всего бессмысленно. Любой сканер личности покажет, кто ты есть на самом деле. — Юра понятия не имел, что такое сканер личности, но переспрашивать не стал. — Пока был маленьким, тренировался со своим... котом, а потом забросил. Но когда попал сюда, детское хобби пригодилось. Вы тоже любите бесполезных пушистых питомцев гораздо сильнее, чем себе подобных. Ты даже забрал меня к себе.

Виктор улыбнулся и совершенно по-хулигански подмигнул. Похоже, он прекрасно понимал, что будь он и в нормальном обличье, Юра всё равно с радостью притащил бы его домой.

Облизывать его взглядом было, безусловно, приятно, но Юра и так потратил на это целое утро. Он с сожалением глянул себе под ноги.

— Мне пора на тренировку, — с этими словами он подхватил гантель и направился обратно в спальню. Выгонять Виктора на улицу он не собирался, хотя и считал, что тому стоило как можно скорее поймать свою псину. — Если захочешь уйти — просто захлопни дверь.

— Я выйду вместе с тобой. — Виктор появился на пороге спальни и привалился плечом к дверному косяку. — После вчерашнего груз некоторое время будет спать. Нужно найти его прежде, чем он опять выйдет на прогулку. Не хочу привлекать к нему внимание.

Юра стянул футболку и глянул через плечо. Виктор с задумчивым видом изучал его спину. Его взгляд был почти материален, Юра отвернулся и уставился прямо перед собой на полку с одеждой, но не видел её. Он практически чувствовал вкрадчивые мягкие прикосновения, как будто кто-то провёл кончиками пальцев по его шее, спине и ниже, скользнул по ягодицам, пощекотал под коленями.

— Я знаю, у вас существует множество табу в отношении секса, — вдруг сказал Виктор, — но хочу сказать, что ты очень привлекателен в этом смысле. — Он сделал многозначительную паузу, словно давал шанс запротестовать или согласиться, но Юра потерял дар речи и замер с приоткрытым ртом, а Виктор усмехнулся и закончил мысль, — и, кстати, я видел ваш секс — он ничем не отличается от нашего.

Юра поперхнулся слюной от неожиданности и закашлялся, не в состоянии выдавить из себя что-нибудь конструктивное, а когда всё же обернулся, чтобы сказать, что Виктор в этом смысле тоже совсем неплох и что он готов обсудить эту тему подробнее, тот опять стал котом. Говорить коту о том, что хотел бы затащить его в постель, Юра оказался не готов, поэтому тяжело сглотнул, запихивая поглубже свои желания, и махнул в сторону выхода:

— Идём.

Мила подкараулила его во время перерыва, напрыгнула сзади, повисла на плечах и щекотно выдохнула в ухо:

— Случилось что-то хорошее? Ты весь светишься.

Юра, в этот момент сидевший на лавке, вздрогнул от неожиданности, но ругаться и вырываться не стал. Настроение впервые за долгое время и правда было отличным. Утренняя тренировка прошла гладко, даже дядя Яша почти не бухтел, хотя Юра едва ли мог сосредоточиться на текущих задачах, то и дело мысленно возвращаясь к Виктору и утреннему разговору.

Миле можно было сказать правду. Она всегда искренне радовалась за друзей и ни за что не стала бы его осуждать.

— Встретил парня, — признался Юра. — Немного сумасшедшего, но классного.

— Оу, — Мила выпустила его из объятий, обошла лавку и с любопытством заглянула в глаза. — Постарше, блондин, высокий, спортивный, водит крутую тачку и отлично целуется?

Юра ухмыльнулся.

— Почти угадала, — он заложил руки за голову и хорошенько потянулся, а на недовольное «не томи» отрапортовал, — на вид около тридцати, блондин, высокий, спортивный. Свою реально крутую тачку он недавно разбил в хлам, а до поцелуев дело пока не дошло. Но он заинтересован. И главное — ему похрен на мои медали, — закончил он и сам поразился тому, насколько важным оказался последний пункт.

Мила счастливо улыбнулась, в её глазах запрыгали солнечные зайчики.

— Наконец-то, — сказала она, — тебе давно пора влюбиться.

Юра тут же запротестовал, потому что какая, нахрен, любовь! Они же только познакомились. Может, Виктор и не появится больше. Последнюю мысль он озвучивать не стал.

— Чтобы влюбиться человеку достаточно трети секунды. — Мила утешающе похлопала его по плечу. — Познакомь нас как-нибудь.

Юра рассеянно кивнул, а про себя подумал: «Вы давно знакомы, ты много раз видела его перед входом на арену». Вслух такое говорить, конечно, не стоило, и это была меньшая из его проблем.

Вечером Виктор дожидался его возле дома в окружении стайки соседских бабушек. Под причитания «ах, какой пушистый котик» и возмущения «не бросай своё животное без присмотра» Юра запустил его в подъезд и с облегчением захлопнул дверь, отсекая возбуждённый галдёж.

— Я его не нашёл, — тут же отрапортовал Виктор.

Юра беззлобно посоветовал ему заткнуться, пока они не окажутся в квартире.

— Если кто-нибудь увидит говорящего кота, то ты вначале станешь звездой интернета, а потом — очень быстро — пропадёшь в застенках какой-нибудь лаборатории, — объяснил он. — И кстати, если кто-нибудь узнает, что ты пришелец, события пойдут по тому же сценарию.

До квартиры поднимались в молчании, а стоило двери закрыться, как Виктор тут же мимикрировал в человеческий вид и скрылся в кухне.

— Зачем ты становишься котом? — спросил Юра, заходя следом.

Виктор стоял напротив открытого холодильника и сосредоточенно обозревал его содержимое.

— Кот может пробраться куда угодно, и никто не обратит на него внимания, — ответил он, не отвлекаясь от созерцания полупустых полок. — Почему у тебя нет нормальной еды?

— Потому что я редко ем дома, — ответил Юра и отправился на поиски треников, любоваться на голый зад Виктора было, безусловно, приятно, но невыносимо.

Пришлось заказать доставку из ближайшей кафешки. Глядя на то, как двигались мышцы на обнажённой груди, Юра предложил Виктору выбрать одну из его футболок, но тот отказался.

— Я и так хожу летом в шубе, — шутливо пожаловался он.

— И кто в этом виноват? — резонно заметил Юра и, не дожидаясь ответа, переключился на другую тему, — сколько времени могут занять поиски? И через сколько дней он опять проголодается?

Виктор тут же посерьёзнел, приложил палец к губам и надолго задумался.

— Я не зоолог. И не охотник, — в конце концов ответил он, — знаю только тот минимум, который необходим для успешной транспортировки: чем кормить, как часто...

— Я об этом и спрашиваю! — перебил его Юра. — Сколько эта тварь ест? Насколько ей должно хватить четверых взрослых человек?

— Дело в том, — Виктор замялся, подбирая слова, — он вообще не должен был нападать и уж тем более съедать тела. Там, откуда он родом, людей нет. И животных похожих на людей — тоже. Его некому было натаскивать на человека. Я не понимаю, почему он вдруг начал охоту. Единственное, что приходит в голову — он испугался и защищался...

Ха! Это даже звучало смешно. Кого могла испугаться инфернальная псина в обычной питерской подворотне?

— Четыре взрослых человека — это очень много энергии, — задумчиво продолжил Виктор, — но ваша звезда слишком тусклая, ему приходится компенсировать недостаток излучения. Возможно, он проголодается уже через пару дней...

Звучало непонятно и устрашающе. Юра невольно передёрнулся. Где-то совсем рядом затаился монстр, и очень скоро он снова выйдет на охоту.

— Нужно найти его раньше.

Виктор поднялся со стула и кивнул.

— Я пошёл, открой мне дверь, — голос ещё звучал, а перед Юрой на сбившихся трениках уже сидел белый кот.

Запоздало Юра подумал о том, что толку от того, что Виктор найдёт свой груз, не будет никакого. Что сможет сделать пушистый котик против клубящегося кошмара? Но вслух говорить ничего не стал. Виктор, наверное, знал, что делал. Ведь он лично доставил клубящийся кошмар на Землю.

Виктор вернулся утром, позавтракал с Юрой, рассказал о своих безрезультатных поисках и снова ушёл, а Юра отправился на тренировку. Вечером они встретились у подъезда и вместе поднялись в квартиру, поужинали и обсудили способы поимки сбежавшего груза.

— Слишком много крыш, — пожаловался Виктор, — и чердаков, на которых можно спрятаться. Я обошёл не больше половины. А вдруг он перемещается...

Юра мрачно слушал и не представлял, чем можно помочь.

— У меня завтра выходной, — подумав сказал он, — я на целый день пойду с тобой, буду следить за окрестностями.

Виктор без энтузиазма кивнул, а Юра вновь подумал о том, что делать, если они всё-таки найдут пропажу.

— Как ты собираешься его ловить? — спросил он у Виктора.

— У него есть... — Виктор крутнул рукой в воздухе, изобразив нечто круглое, — ошейник... реагирует на голосовые команды. Если я окажусь достаточно близко, то проблем не будет.

— Как будет «сидеть» на его языке? — поинтересовался Юра и услышал в ответ короткую очередь из щелчков и скрипов, воспроизвести которую было нереально. — Понятно, — пробормотал он, — мне к нему близко лучше не подходить.

Виктор издал согласный хмык и в упор уставился на Юру.

— Ты обдумал мои слова?

Смена темы была слишком стремительной, и Юра растерялся. Пока он моргал и пытался выдавить из себя хоть что-то, Виктор отодвинулся от стола и приглашающе похлопал себя по бедру.

— Иди ко мне, — предложил он и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. От его улыбки у Юры в ушах оглушающе забухала кровь. Чёрт! Даже если забыть про что, что Виктор не был человеком, или правильнее было сказать — не был землянином... Всё получилось подозрительно гладко.

Юра ведь очень долго маялся от одиночества и вдруг встретил охуенного парня. И парень оказался как минимум бисексуальным. И Юра ему тоже понравился. И, похоже, у них сейчас будет секс.

А что насчёт безопасности, тихо поинтересовался почти забытый здравый смысл. Разве не стоило обсудить хотя бы границы допустимого. Что если их представления о том, как всё должно происходить, коренным образом различались?

Разберёмся, решил Юра. Рассуждениям он всегда предпочитал действия, поэтому поднялся и направился к Виктору, уселся верхом на его колени и обхватил руками за шею.

Виктор смотрел на него снизу вверх и молчал, но судя по довольному лучащемуся взгляду, его всё устраивало.

— Давай трахнемся, — сказал Юра и первым наклонился за поцелуем. Виктор говорил, что видел их секс, значит недопониманию взяться было просто неоткуда. — Ты же умеешь целоваться? — спросил он, замерев в миллиметре от цели.

Виктор только усмехнулся в ответ. Юра коснулся его губ своими — и солнце не погасло. Губы Виктора оказались тёплыми и податливыми. Юра не теряя времени раздвинул их языком — и мир покачнулся, но устоял. Влажный рот со вкусом цветочного чая с готовностью открылся, язык толкнулся на встречу. Виктор обхватил Юру за талию, притянул ближе, прикрыл глаза и чуть склонил голову. Целовался он умел. Юра и сам не заметил, как сдал инициативу и только шумно дышал носом, покорно отвечая на неторопливые ласки. В пах отчётливо упирался горячий и очень твёрдый член, и Юра почти неосознанно ёрзал по нему, стараясь прижаться плотнее.

Виктор тяжело дышал и что-то бормотал в поцелуй, но сколько бы Юра не вслушивался, у него не получалось разобрать ни слова. В конце концов он решил, что Виктор снова перешёл на родной язык, и забил. Какая разница, что именно тот нёс? Может, признавался в любви или рассказывал, что собирался сделать с ним в постели, а может, строил планы по захвату мира — прямо сейчас Юре было абсолютно пофиг. Тихий рокот растекался по коже, и от этого происходящее становилось вдвойне приятнее.

Виктор вдруг завозился под ним, попытался привстать, и Юра крепче вцепился в его плечи, а когда понял, что тот задумал — поднялся с его колен, дождался пока Виктор сдёрнет с себя треники, помог стянуть собственные штаны и опустился обратно.

Ощущать Виктора голой кожей оказалось до дрожи приятно. А тот не терял времени даром. Широкие ладони прошлись по внутренней стороне бёдер, скользнули по бокам и пояснице, сильно сжали и тут же отпустили ягодицы. Юра задохнулся от мгновенно накатившего острого возбуждения, прижался к Виктору, обхватил рукой его член и пристально уставился в глаза. Виктор облизнулся, губы его приоткрылись, но с них сорвался только тихий выдох, никаких протестов, никаких возражений. Не отводя взгляда, Юра провёл ладонью вверх-вниз. На ощупь ствол в руке ощущался привычно: крупный, ровный, не обрезанный. Юра почувствовал, как во рту собралась слюна и гулко сглотнул.

Он обязательно попробует его на вкус. Но это могло подождать, торопиться было некуда. Он снова склонился к лицу Виктора и, не отпуская его взгляда, высунул язык, предлагая, приглашая. Виктор понял и встретил его на полпути. С французскими поцелуями у него тоже был полный порядок.

Они ласкали друг друга, не соединяя губ, до тех пор, пока Юра не решил, что с него довольно игр. Он, не отодвигаясь и не разрывая взгляда, на ощупь нашёл и обхватил оба члена, задвигал ладонью, вначале медленно, словно приноравливаясь к непривычной толщине, а потом всё быстрее и быстрее.

Виктор замер под ним, казалось, даже дышать перестал, и вдруг застонал, обхватил лицо Юры обеими руками, впился в его губы. Видимо, для него игры тоже закончились.

Юра и не думал сопротивляться, покорно подставлял губы для поцелуя, прижался грудью к груди, свободной рукой обнял за шею, а левой ступнёй зацепился за лодыжку Виктора, распластался по нему всем телом и упоённо дрочил их члены.

Виктор кончил на два вдоха раньше, Юра не отводил взгляда от его лица, наблюдал за тем, как он вдруг зажмурился, закусил губу и свёл брови, а потом мелко затрясся, стискивая Юру в медвежьих объятиях, и тихо что-то простонал. Юра мог бы поспорить на что угодно, что это был не просто набор звуков, но в следующий миг оргазм догнал и его. И теперь он сам отчаянно цеплялся за шею Виктора, дрожал всем телом и стонал в подставленное плечо какие-то нежные глупости. А Виктор гладил его по спине и не позволил свалиться с колен на пол. Когда волны удовольствия схлынули, Юра в последний раз потёрся лбом о его плечо, поднялся на ноги и глянул в лицо. Виктор безмятежно улыбался.

— Первый контакт можно считать удачным, — сообщил он Юре, смахнул ладонью с живота их общую сперму и вытер руку о штаны, валявшиеся на полу рядом с стулом, — думаю, мы должны продолжить эксперимент, усложнить условия, возможно — расширить область проведения...

Юра уже знал, что он мог нести подобную чушь бесконечно, поэтому хлопнул его по плечу и перебил:

— Обязательно попробуем ещё раз. И не только так. — Виктор заткнулся и теперь смотрел на него невероятно нежно. От этого взгляда Юра смутился. Не привык он к такому и чувствовал, как от ушей по шее и ниже начал разливаться жар. Он кашлянул, пытаясь справиться со смятением, и быстро ретировался в ванную.

Именно это его и смущало в отношениях... Поймав себя на этой мысли, Юра чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте. Отношения? Он что действительно считал, что у него с Виктором отношения.

Прислушавшись к себе, пришлось признать — да, именно так он и считал.

Зато Виктора совершенно не заботили такие мелочи. Он без раздумий растянулся на кровати рядом с Юрой, пожелал спокойной ночи и через минуту задышал глубоко и ровно.

Ну и ладно, решил Юра, в самом деле, чего уж такого особенного сегодня произошло? В масштабах галактики — ровным счётом ничего.

Спать рядом с Виктором оказалось удобно. Утром Юра обнаружил себя, прижавшимся к его спине. Он обнимал его как любимого медвежонка, ещё и ногу сверху закинул. Юра поражённо присвистнул и осторожно поднялся с постели. Впустить Виктора в свою жизнь оказалось очень легко.

Сегодня они должны найти и поймать инфернальную псину, иначе...

Что именно «иначе», Юра представлял себе в очень мрачных красках. В его воображении появлялись вооружённые люди в камуфляже, они надевали на Виктора наручники и увозили его навсегда в неизвестном направлении. «Для опытов», — крутилась в голове дурацкая фраза.

«Нет уж, — решил Юра, — наконец-то я нашёл себе нормального любовника, которому поебать на мои спортивные достижения и количество нулей в моих премиальных. Хрен я его просто так отдам!»

Если для того, чтобы жить спокойно, нужно изловить инопланетную собаку из плазмы, то так тому и быть.

Проблема заключалась в том, что он смутно представлял, как это сделать. Виктор, уже мимикрировавший в Вика, провёл его через дворы и оставил наблюдать за незнакомым подъездом и чердачными окнами.

— Ты — в засаде. Если увидишь его, ничего не предпринимай, смотри, куда пойдёт. И всё, — сказал он на прощанье и будто растворился в воздухе как грёбаный Чешир. Юра, пускай и с опозданием, признал, что кот для такой работы подходил куда лучше человека.

Сидеть в засаде оказалось смертельно скучно. Вначале Юра глаз не сводил с крыши, но шея очень быстро затекла, и он принялся пялиться по сторонам. Поправил кепку, сдвинул на нос тёмные очки. В разгар рабочего дня во дворе было пустынно и тихо, только откуда-то издалека доносился шум проспекта. Вик появился спустя вечность, коротко отрапортовал, что наверху пусто, и двинул к следующему дому. Юра уныло потащился следом. Он не был уверен, сколько времени они провели слоняясь по дворам. Спустившись с очередного чердака, Вик сказал:

— Ничего. — Помолчал и еле слышно добавил, — но мне кажется, что он рядом.

— Ты его чувствуешь? — переспросил Юра и принялся озираться, но вокруг них был обычный питерский двор-колодец.

— Это трудно описать, — откликнулся Вик. — Как будто вот-вот начнётся гроза.

Юра глянул на небо и недовольно скривился. Зря они не посмотрели прогноз погоды, прежде чем отправляться на поиски.

— Она вот-вот и начнётся, — он ткнул указательным пальцем вверх, на чернильно-чёрные тучи, спустившиеся, казалось, к самым крышам. В их глубине уже были видны вспышки молний, впрочем, пока беззвучные. Скорее всего, громыхать начнёт позже, когда пойдёт ливень, хорошо, если без града.

— Возвращаемся, — предложил Юра, — пока не нас не накрыло. Продолжим позже.

Вик тоже смотрел вверх, а после его слов согласно моргнул, но вслух сказал:

— Я проверю последний чердак, чтобы закончить в этом дворе, и пойдём.

Юре совершенно не хотелось мокнуть под дождём, но спорить он не стал, привалился спиной к стене дома и махнул рукой: «Вперёд!»

Вик исчез в подъезде, а он уставился вверх на полуоторванный жёлоб, скрипевший под порывами ветра, и тучи, клокотавшие чуть выше.

Первым среагировало осязание. По коже рук и шеи, там, где она не была скрыта одеждой, прошлась странная щекотка, которая приподняла дыбом волоски и разослала стайки болезненных мурашек по всему телу. Потом в происходившее включился слух. Юра различил странный стрекочущий клёкот, раздававшийся одновременно со всех сторон. Следующим отреагировало обоняние. В нос ударил уже знакомый запах озона, как будто гроза успела начаться и закончиться, и оставила после себя лишь свежесть и ионизированный воздух. Затем подключилось зрение. В тени арки, прямо напротив Юры, клубилось нечто. При взгляде на него первой мыслью было, что во двор каким-то образом спустилась одна из туч — тот же цвет, та же фактура, те же голубые молнии в глубине.

Понимание пришло последним. Бежать было поздно. Инфернальная собака его почуяла, взяла след и медленно направлялась прямиком к цели. Она двигалась по прямой, скользила не касаясь земли, а за ней не оставалось никаких следов. В голову опять закрались мысли о том, что всё это просто дурной сон или галлюцинация. А потом бесформенная псина оказалась на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и последние сомнения растаяли как голубые молнии в клубившейся напротив него мгле.

Юра вжался спиной в стену, в голове билась единственная мысль: «Виктор, ну где же ты?» Он прекрасно понимал, что если тот не появится прямо сейчас, то меньше чем за минуту от Юры не останется даже шнурков от кед.

Собака качнулась к нему, на Юру дохнуло морозной безысходностью. Он не сразу понял, что так ощущался прокалённый плазмой воздух, полностью очищенный от каких-либо примесей.

Первый вдох прочистил мозги, от второго — ушёл страх, а третий — вернул голос.

— Сидеть! — скомандовал Юра, отлепился от стены, выпрямился во весь рост и уставился в клубящуюся мглу перед своим носом. — Я сказал: «Сидеть!»

Мгла вздрогнула, подалась вперёд и на секунду стала похожа на огромного добродушного пса, лезущего в лицо хозяину.

— Сидеть, — повторил Юра в третий раз и поражённо замер.

Мгла съёжилась, сжалась, как будто втянулась сама в себя, молнии исчезли, клубящиеся потоки плазмы стали собираться во что-то, напоминавшее...

— Невероятно, — раздался справа знакомый голос, — ты действительно превратил его в собаку. Только очень странную.

Юра с усилием отвёл взгляд от огромного трёхголового добермана, бешено вилявшего длинным тонким хвостом со стрелкой на конце, и увидел абсолютно голого Виктора, замершего в какой-то дикой позе в двух шагах от них.

Удивительное дело, но сейчас главным казалось не попасться на камеры. Юра быстро оглядел двор и ближайшие окна, нигде не заметил никакого движения и облегчённо выдохнул. По крайней мере, ему не грозило стать героем вечерних новостей.

— Мимикрируй обратно, — сказал он Виктору, — пока тебя не загребли за хулиганство.

Потом вновь уставился на трёхголовую собаку.

— Он совершенно не агрессивный. И может менять форму.

Это даже не было вопросом, но Вик всё равно ответил:

— Да, в соответствии с желанием хозяина. Но такого я раньше не видел.

Юра задумчиво протянул руку и погладил влажный чёрный нос средней головы.

— Я мысленно называл его инфернальной псиной, наверное, поэтому он стал Цербером.

Инфернальная псина Цербер довольно взвизгнул на три голоса и тремя языками облизал его руку до локтя.

— Превращайся-ка ты во что-то более нормальное, — посоветовал ему Юра, прикрыл глаза и попытался представить какую-нибудь маленькую безобидную собачку, но обмануть себя было не так-то просто, в голову упорно лезли образы волкодавов. В конце концов Юра сдался и представил пуделя. Пускай здоровенного, зато доброго. И с одной головой.

— Так лучше, — согласился Вик.

Юра открыл глаза и уставился на крупного светло-коричневого пуделя, который добродушно улыбался и радостно вилял пушистым хвостом.

— Пошли домой, — сказал Юра и первым направился в сторону арки.

На улице шёл дождь, но гроза, ещё недавно бесновавшаяся за окном, уже уходила из города. А на залитой тёплым светом кухне о непогоде напоминал лишь гром, тихо рокотавший в отдалении.

— Что-то тут не сходится, — сказал Юра и подозрительно посмотрел на Виктора, привычно расположившегося верхом на стуле, — если он такой дружелюбный и совсем не агрессивный, почему он задрал четырёх человек?

Виктор покачивался на двух ножках и задумчиво морщил лоб, задачка оказалась не из лёгких. Пудель, с удовольствием съевший три куска самой обыкновенной тушёной говядины, развалился рядом с холодильником и дремал. Он молниеносно просёк, откуда в этом мире появлялась еда.

— У меня есть теория, — сказал Виктор, — без доказательств. — Юра махнул рукой, мол, давай свою бездоказательную теорию, и он торжественно объявил, — он защищал тебя.

А на недоумённый взгляд пояснил:

— Я тебе уже рассказывал, что мы неплохо ладили во время полёта. Наверное, он посчитал меня за своего. На тебе остался мой... будем говорить «запах», раз уж он теперь собака. Те люди под аркой хотели причинить тебе вред. Он защищал своего и перестарался. Тут нет его вины, ведь он животное. Просто, на тот момент никто не очертил ему границ допустимого поведения. Теперь он с нами и будет вести себя хорошо.

Юра подобного оптимизма не разделял, слишком живы были воспоминания об ужасе, пережитом по вине этой псины, но в одном Виктор был прав — тот его защитил, перестарался, конечно, но защитил.

— Собираешься его дрессировать? — уточнил Юра.

И Виктор с готовностью кивнул.

— Мы с ним тут застряли надолго, скорее всего, навсегда. Нужно приспосабливаться к новым условиям. У него отлично получается, не считаешь, — он указал на валявшегося возле холодильника, с виду совершенно обычного, пса.

— Ты тоже собираешься приспосабливаться? — обтекаемо уточнил Юра и задержал дыхание, ожидая ответ.

А Виктор легко улыбнулся и заявил:

— Я уже начал. Нашёл себе парня, — он весело подмигнул, — осталось утрясти формальности, и я стану примерным землянином.

— До тех пор, пока за тобой не прилетят? — мрачно поинтересовался Юра.

Виктор поднялся со стула, подошёл к нему, быстро поцеловал в лоб и, глядя в глаза, заверил:

— Даже если прилетят, что вряд ли, возвращаться мне не к кому.

Он улыбнулся ещё раз, развернулся к собаке и объявил:

— Его зовут Макка.

Пёс, не просыпаясь, согласно махнул хвостом.


End file.
